Dangerous Love
by sebastiansbiggestfan15
Summary: Jace and Clary return to the Institute to find the Institute nearly destroyed. Sebastian is in there waiting for them. They go with Sebastian to save their friends after they have a playful fight. Read and reveiw. Rated M for lemons in later chapters. I do accept criticism!
1. Chapter 1: Woah did not see this coming

My fanfics ClaryXJace

**Heya, I've decided to start on this.. randomly popped in my head.. So yeah here you go!**

**I do NOT own TMI Cassandra Clare does. **

"_Your boyfriend's crazy," he said to Clary.__  
><em>_"Yeah, but he's hot," said Clary. "So there's that."_

Chapter 1

"You stupid nincompoop!" I growled at Jace. "Why did you let him get away?" "Hey, I'm sorry, babe. I tried." Jace hung his head. I laughed and patted it. "It's not your fault he's super strong. I just wanted to yell at someone." "And call that someone a nincompoop!" "That too." He wrapped his arm around my neck and kissed my head. We headed back to the Institute to tell Maryse our report.

When we got to the Institute, it was destroyed. "What the hell?" Jace swore and dashed up the steps. I scurried after him. "Jace! Wait for me! What if it's Sebastian?" I called. He froze and turned back towards me. "You can't just leave me alone! He will take me!" Jace's eyes widened and he ran back to me and picked me up, bridal style. He ran to the library, cautiously peeking in. There was my brother, along with the Lightwoods. I grabbed his arm and put my finger to my lips _be quiet! _He nodded and snuck into the room.

"Why are we here?" asked Izzy. "You are here because you are bait. I am waiting for my little brother and sister." Sebastian said. "Asshat!" I muttered under my breath. Jace chuckled silently. "Let's just yell something" I whispered. He grinned "OK. You do it." "OK" He put me down and I cupped my hands around my mouth as a speaker. "Yo, nincompoops!" They all jumped and looked around. "Do we have a glamour or something?" "No, we are in the shadows where they can't see us." "Then, let's get to where they can!" We stepped out of the shadows. "Again, yo, nincompoops!" I giggled. They stared at us. "What?" "You idiot!" Izzy said. I stuck my tongue out at her, not caring how childish it was. "Shut up or I will poke you!" I giggled again. "Clary, you are an idiot!" "Yes, I am, and I am proud of it! So shut it!" "are you drunk?" Alec asked. "No! …maybe..." I said. I am toying with them because I'm bored. "Jace, what did you give her?" He thought about it. "Vodka, bitches! No, I'm kidding she's not drunk. Neither am I. She had, like, ten cups of coffee though." "Damn!" I giggled. "I'm really hyper! Oh yeah! I kicked a demons ass! Jace just sat there while I fought it, Asshat." I shoved him. He laughed and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I yelped and punched his butt. "My butt is not a punching bag Clary." He said. "Yes, it is! Hey, I could kick you where it hurts so..." "That's true." He threw me on one of the leather couches and leaned over me. "Dude, get off!" "no." he made his hands into claws. My eyes widened. I backed away, screeching. "No, no! Don't you dare." He ignored me and started tickling me. I giggled and squirmed. "I feel like I'm watching a porno..." Izzy stated. I raked Jace's cheek with my fingernails and bolted out from under him, while he was clutching his face.

He growled. I squeaked and hid… behind Sebastian. "Hide me!" Jace stalked towards us. "Move, Sebastian." "No." Sebastian turned and lifted me onto his shoulders. I'm now sitting on his shoulders, grabbing his hair so I don't fall of. "Run, minion!" I pointed at the door. Sebastian just chuckled and ran out the door. "Now, you can't call me short again, Jace!" I screamed as Sebastian spun to dodge Jace's hands. We ran into my bedroom and locked the door with a Rune. He put me down and sighed. Jace started banging on the door. "Clary! Open it!" "Mm… I don't want to!" I flipped him off even though he can't see me.

The whole building started shaking.

**Uh-oh! What's happening? Find out in chapter two!**


	2. Chapter 2 Took by the enemy

**What up? Here is chapter two of Dangerous Love... Enjoy! XOXO**

Chapter 2... Took by the enemy

The whole building started shaking. "What the…?" I said, glancing at Sebastian. "I don't know." He's lying. I grabbed my stele and opened the door. Jace came in and wrapped me in his arms. "You OK?" I nod. He sighs in relief. I whirl to face my brother. "What the hell did you do?" I screamed at him. "Oh nothing… Just opened a gateway to Edom." He shrugs as if this is normal. "You evil son of a bitch…" The ground opened up and we all fell in, Sebastian laughing and me and Jace clutching each other. I closed my eyes and screamed as loud as I could to alert the others.

We landed in a large dungeon room. There were torture weapons everywhere. I gulped. _Is this for me… or Jace? _I though nervously. "Welcome to your new home, angel boy!" Sebastian said. "If this is Jace's home, then it's my home too!" I say. He looked at me. "No. You live with me, by my side." I rolled my eyes. Jace leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Do what he says and see if you can find out his plan. Make him trust you so you CAN find out his plan. He won't kill me. I can live with torture. OK?" I nod slowly. "Fine. I will live with you. I will not, however drink from your infernal Cup or watch Jace get tortured. I will NOT allow you to torture me either." "Fine. I never planned on making you drink from the Cup or watch Jace get tortured nor will I ever hurt you or force you into anything. I swear on the Angel Raziel himself." "Cool. Then I don't have to do it with you unless I'm ready!" I said relieved.

He nodded. "But, you WILL marry me." "OK. I don't want a wedding night we can sleep in the same bed as long as it is just sleep. Jace and I never did it as you think we did. I am still innocent and I will allow only Jace to take it. We shared a bed but we just slept." I stated. He glared at Jace, not happy that he is the only one to have my first time. "And I'm not a toy you can order around and control. I have feelings, too, Jonathan." He nods, happy that I am complying. "Oh yeah, I have a short temper and when I get mad, I blow up. Not kidding. So yeah if I yell and hit you, I'm sorry in advance. Ask Jace." I laughed, stepping forward and touching his arm. "There might be a chance of me falling in love with you, if you treat me right all the time. I'm just saying." I whisper in his ear. He shivered at my touch.

"Alright. I accept your conditions, Clary." He said and locked Jace in chains and swept me off my feet and up the stairs. "I wish you wouldn't hurt Jace." I mumble, for only him to hear. "I know. I won't kill him. Just cut him a little. Nothing serious and you can always heal him afterwards. I won't use demon metal like our despicable father." "He was never a father to me. Or you for that matter." I murmur. "I hold no love for that man. I hate him with a burning passion." "I know. I do too." "I was so happy that I was able to kill him and be over with him... I want a real brother sometimes. I wish you could act like a real brother sometimes." "OK. I will try." "Really? You know, I have always wanted a brother and now I have one! It's you!" I say. With that, we entered a pretty bedroom. The bed was large and covered in black, silk sheets and blankets and black pillows. The walls were grey and the floor was white. There was a walk in closet. The room had an in suite bathroom with a pretty tile pattern. There was also a store sized stock of art supplies that are obviously for me.

I gasped in shock as I took in the room. "Wow! It's so pretty, Sebastian! I love it!" I exclaim amazed. I feel him relax and laugh. I look up and see in his obsidian eyes all his love, possessiveness, and protectiveness for me in them. I looked at the clock. 10:30 PM. I yawn suddenly tired after his long day. "Sleepy?" I nod. He places me under the covers and turns off the light and climb in next to me. I curl into his muscular chest and fall asleep. He falls asleep soon after.

**Boom! Second chapter! You like? I do! They get married in the next chapter. The next chapter is in Seb's POV maybe a little Jace and Clary POV but mostly Sebastian's POV. Read, review criticize etc. I wuvs u all… not in a weird way of course.**


	3. Chapter 3 the wedding

**OK, here is chapter three. Seb's POV. Hey, should I do a little chatroom kinda thing in the A'N's you know, where Clary and Jace and Seb and I kind of joke around? I have seen some of the other authors do it several times and I wanted to try lolz…**

Chapter 3… The wedding!

SEB"S POV!

I wake up, alert. I can sense Clary is not there beside me. I worry that she will try to go see angel boy, when I hear the shower turn on. I sigh. Damn her. Little sneaker girl! I get out of bed and fling open the closet doors. What to wear, hmm? **I remember him being fussy about his hair, figured he was kind of a neat freak with how he looks not how his room is lolz **I decide on a Black Tee and blood red cargo pants and my black leather combat boots. I hear Clary exit the shower and open the bathroom door. I want to scare her so I fling the wardrobe doors open and see that she is only wearing a towel, long red hair dripping down her back. I raise an eyebrow as she blushes bright red. I gesture her to come here and she actually obeys. I am a little suspicious but decide not to act on it. I point to the side where the female clothes I picked out for her are and told her to get dressed and went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my white blond hair.

I can hear her humming as she chose what to wear. I picked modest, decent clothes, because she doesn't like to look like a Slut. **I hate that word… **I am sitting on the bed when she exits in a black tank top with a black and red jacket and a blood red skirt that goes almost to her knees and a black leather belt with black low-heeled boots. I also know she hates high heels. She is gorgeous, she just doesn't realize it. I will have to show her sometime… I stare atr for a full minute until she snaps her fingers in my face. I want to bite them so I try to. She pulls back fast and giggles. I smile. Her laugh is beautiful; I should try to make her laugh all the time if I can.

I clear my throat. "The wedding is at 8 PM tonight. Amatis and some other Endarkened Shadowhunters will come prepare you when it is time. For now, come. I will show you around our castle and we can go visit Jace if you wish. "I would like that very much, Sebastian." She answers in her sweet voice. I offer my arm and she takes it. I show her the kitchen, dining room, den, living room, gaming room, weapons room, training room and the throne room last. She made approving sounds at each room and gasped when she saw the throne rooms. People were bustling about preparing for the wedding. It will be like a Mundane, Shadowhunter and Endarkened wedding mixed together. I tell her that and her face lights up.

The thrones are at the end of the long room. They are stone and obsidian and emerald. The obsidian is on my throne and the emerald is on hers. They match our eyes. I explain that to her as well and her emerald eyes take everything in, in delight. I hear her stomach growl. I take her hand and lead her to the dining room where the table is covered with food: fluffy breads, juicy fruits, meat, cheese and crackers, all kinds of wine and soda and water and juice, cakes, muffins, donuts, cookies, pies, eggs. **Now I am hungry :/. **

We sit at the end of the table and serve ourselves food, well I server her plate, letting her pick and put it on the ceramic plate. I fill her glass with red wine and we dig in. We fginish and she sits back with a satisfied sigh. "Want to see Jace now?" She nods and I take her to the dungeon room, where he is still chained up. "Clary?" he says, weakly. She looks at me for permission to run to him. I nod and she takes off. I watch the way he looks at her and assesses that she is unharmed. _Why would I hurt her? She is my loving sister. _I think to myself. She throws her arms around his neck. He kisses her cheek, which I growl at. She whispers a 'no' into his ear and I smile to myself. Good girl.

She sits on the floor and they laugh and joke and talk for a couple hours. It is nearly time for the wedding and I tell her to finish up, and that I and Jace have to get ready. She nods and hugs him one last time, says bye and walks in to my waiting arms. I pull her close to my chest and I can hear her race. She's nervous. I take her to our room and set her on the bed. "Wait here. Amatis will be here soon." I say. She nods, silent, and I leave and grab Jace to get ready ourselves.

Jace and I are in a separate room where Shadowhunter gear is waiting for us. We strap ourselves in them. "So. You're forcing her to marry you, huh?" he says, glumly. "Yes. It was a condition she has to keep. She will not get out of it. You are my only groomsman, understand?" He nods. I smooth my hair back and look at myself in the mirror. I can't wait to see her in the dress I picked out. I let Amatis do whatever with her hair and make-up, to just make her beautiful. I spot Jace jumping up and down on the balls of his feet, nervous. I sigh and he glances at me.

CLARY"S POV

I wait for Amatis and fiddle with my shirt. I am so nervous it's not funny. Amatis enters, scaring the living daylight out of me, with a pretty gold dress. She sets it on the bed and goes to run a lavender scented bath for me. I take a quick bath and step out in a robe that I'm guessing is Sebastian's. Oh well. She gets me in the pretty dress and sits me at the vanity where she applies mascara, eyeliner, a little blush, and lip gloss and puts my red curls in a loose ponytail that matches the dress.

She gets done and I stand in the floor length mirror staring at the girl in it that cannot be me. Her red curls are pulled up in what I thought was a messy pony tail, but was actually not that different to what Izzy did when we first met Magnus Bane. She is wearing black eye liner that flicks out at the corners of her emerald green eyes and a light golden blush and red gloss. Then I see the dress. It is a floor length ball gown with lacy frills at the bodice and hem. It's beautiful. I gasp. "Wow. I look beautiful for once. Thank you." "You're welcome, Clary." She answers smiling gently. I'm reminded of what she was like before Sebastian… changed her.

"It's time." She ushers me to the doors of the beautiful throne room with the amazing thrones. I hear the wedding music start up and walk down the aisle on a man's arm. I think he looks like the Blackthorn children… It must be Andrew Blackthorn… I think. I notice that my hand is shaking and I curse myself for it. It is a weakness. I see all the Endarkened, whom I don't know, but I guess I will soon enough. My shaking hand is placed in Sebastian's large, cold one. I can tell he notices my shaking, for he leans over and whispers that it ti alright in my ear. We listen toe the Endarkened Pastor. It starts with the mundane I do's. "Do you, Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, take Sebastian Morgenstern to be your lawfully wedded husband, till death do you part?" he asks. 'I do." I say, shakily. I notice Jace, sweating, where Sebastian's groomsmen stand.

"And do you, Sebastian Morgenstern, take Clarissa Morgenstern, to be your lawfully wedded wife, till death do you part?" the pastor asks Sebastian. 'I do." He says, with pride laced through his voice. He is getting almost everything he has ever wanted.

SEBS POV

We say out I do's and now it is time for the Shadowhunter runes. One over the heart and one on the arm. The pastor hands us each a stele and tells me to draw the Runes on Clary as he chants in Latin. **I don't know how Shadowhunter weddings go sorry. ** After he is done, he tells Clary to do the same, which she does. Now the Endarkened Vows. "State your vows, Clarissa." I had explained to her what to do. "I, Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, promise to you, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, otherwise known as Sebastian, to love you for eternity and stay by your side and never ever leave it. I swear this on the demon Lilith." She stated. Good girl. My turn. "I, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, promise you, Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, to love you and never ever let you go. If you get taken from me, I swear to burn Earth to get to you. I swear to protect you with my own life. I swear this on the demon Lilith, my true mother." I say, gripping her pale shaking hands. "Now the rings." I had given them to Jace earlier and he stepped forward and handed Clary's to me and mint to Clary, a pained look on his face. I grin at him and he glare in response. I slip the ring onto her left ring finger and bring it to my lips, as is necessary and she mimics my actions. "You may kiss the bride, my Lord." I grab her waist and pull her to me. She crashes to my muscled chest and I slam my lips down on hers. I grip her hair and she wraps her arms around my neck, kissing back.

The kiss last for a few minutes until we pull back, Clary gasping for air. "Wow." She whispered. I grinned and took her hand. "Sit on your throne, Clarissa." I say in a loud voice. She walks up the steps and turns, staring at her new people. She takes her seat and the throne glows, acknowledging her as Queen of Edom. Good. I am proud of her. My little sister! I take the steps in long strides, eager to be near my Queen. I sit and the throne glows, acknowledging me as King of Edom.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife, our King and Queen of Edom. Congratulations!" The pastor says and everyone rises to their feet and bows to us. I shoot Jace a glare and he falls to his knees in defeat. His head goes to the floor in a bow. Everyone rises and claps for us. I look over and see tha Clary has fallen asleep. "Everyone, quiet!" I shout. "I was going to have the reception now but Clary has fallen asleep and I do not wish to wake her. It will be tomorrow instead, understand?" Everyones says yes and leaves. Amatis comes up and I tell her to put Jace back in the dungeon, but to not chain him up. I am trusting him to behave. She bows and takes him away.

I carry Clary up to our room and lay her on the bed pulling the sheets over her, I turn out the light and crawl into bed next to her. We fall asleep like that.

**Long chapter. Your welcome. I updated enough I think lolz. 2stories lolz. 1991 words and on Word document, 3 pages long!**


End file.
